Just Another Villain's Convention
by XxNightCoreIIxX
Summary: A small moment between Monkey Fist and Shego


**_A/N: Just a one shot between Monkey Fist and Shego! I own nothing! Review:)_  
><strong>

**Just Another Villain Convention**

Montgomery's P.O.V.

Another Villains convention. The only reason I'm here is because DNAmy is supposed to be elsewhere. Why can't that woman take a hint?

"Monkey Fist!" I turned around and faced Shego.

"Please tell me your here to have a civilized conversation and not just to tell me another one of you jokes?" I folded my arms across my chest. I relaxed once I saw the nervous look on her face.

"No, it's not that. Walk with me for a moment." We walked past many of the strange patrons that come to this convention.

"Well?" I questioned.

"This is going to sound so weird! Don't take it like it means anything. I need you to act like were together. Alright? Just for a bit!" I didn't think she could see the look of shock on my face.

"I'm a little nervous to ask why, either way your going to tell me."

"Jack Hench. He will not leave me a lone! I would ask Drakken but no one would believe it! The man is driving me insane! Please Monty!" She was alarmingly close.

"Whats in it for me?"

"I'll get DNAmy off your back!" I smiled at the thought. It would be nice to go out more without her chasing me all over the world.

"Wow you are desperate. I was merely seeing how far you would go. I will definitely assist you though if you can get that infernal woman away from me!" I chuckled darkly.

She dragged me out of the closet.

"Just play along." She grabbed my hand. We walked through the convention earning only a few stares. There isn't as many people this year. Maybe because of the attitudinater incident with Stoppable.

"You know you could have picked anyone in this place? Why me?" She stopped and got closer to me to whisper. I leaned in seeing she was quite a bit shorter than me.

"You can never hold this against me, got it?"

"I'll try and resist that temptation."

"Your not a creep like everyone else here. That and you kind of cute." Her face went a light shade of pink. I was a little shocked but got over it. I couldn't help but smirk.

"It's because I'm British isn't it?" She hit me playfully.

"I feel a little bad for you Monkey Fist." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

She laughed. "You have DNAmy constantly trying to claim you as her cuddle buddy!" I scowled.

"It was purely a professional relationship!" I felt something grab my shoulder and push me out of the way.

"Shego! Have you taken my offer yet?" Jack Hench approached her.

"No Hench. I've told you before I'm already with someone!" He started whispering in her ear. Her hands ignited and Jack stepped away slightly. I think it's time for me to step in.

"Jack I think you should go elsewhere. Shego has informed me that you've been harassing her constantly and she has declined you multiple times. I'm pretty sure if you get complaints from one individual, people would hear about it. Maybe not the best idea if you want your business to last. Leave her alone or I will do something about it and I'll make sure it hurts." He narrowed his eyes.

"Watch yourself you simian freak. I can have most of these guys after you in a heartbeat. Not to mention all the lackeys under my control. You would be easily out numbered." He stalked off. We started walking again. Shego wasn't at all shaken by what just happened but something in Jack's eye wasn't quite right.

Less villains were in this part of the convention. We were alone after a few moments.

"Thanks Monty. I owe you!" we dropped hands.

"You know that's one of the few times you've called me by my real name?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being nice isn't that a start? Really though, thanks." She leaned in closer to me. I saw what she was doing and closed the space between us. It hasn't been that long since I've kissed a woman. This was something completely extraordinary though. I expected the kiss to be longer until we heard Drakken's voice.

"Shego!" She backed away a little. Drakken came into the room with a wagon full of items. "Shego were leaving!" She winked at me before leaving with her boss.

There was piece of paper in my hand: 

_Give me a call Monty. Who knows what might happen;) -Shego _

Next to it was her number.


End file.
